


Delirious Temptation

by narikopathfinder



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Domination, Duty, Engagement, Feelings, M/M, Pliroy, Romance, Submission, Underage - Freeform, Welcome to the Madness, keeping up appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narikopathfinder/pseuds/narikopathfinder
Summary: "Will you admit that you like men now JJ?" The man in question fell out of the spell, a quick shake of his head to try and clear his mind. As Jean-Jaques nervously denied such a silly claim. "Wha..I don....like...Isabella you know...tha..."JJ feebly denied...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinjaMatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaMatty/gifts).



> Due to the recent PV of Yuri's Exhibition Skate, my quirky ideas and the encouraging words and support from NinjaMatty. Yes, It is her fault you now have five pages of slow building surprises.

The Exhibition Gala of Barcelona's GPF had cast its enchanting atmosphere over the audience. Yuuri Katsuki's surprising tribute and the sudden appearance of Viktor Nikiforov joining the exhibition version of *Stay Close to Me Duette*. The murmurs of astonishment climbed up along the seats of gossiping spectators. It was here that we could find the black tresses and underlined shaven cut, showing off curious deep blue eyes. Traces of a wistful glance toward the ice that had demanded its sacrifice only yesterday. Jean-Jaques Leroy shuddered whence his thoughts brought him back to his complete failure. It was awfully rare for him to feel so desperate and alone, which was one of the reasons he had been determined this morning. To not participate in the Exhibition Gala, albeit with the insistence from his beloved fiancee Isabella Yang. 

 

Jean - Jaques had remorsefully been dragged in between the remaining available seats. The hurried drumming echoes fled out from the speakers in the wake of a vocalist making an animalistic screech, the form of the youngest senior GPF gold medalist. At the age of 15, Yuri Plisetsky cast his own spell over the audience. Skates firmly carving its way onto the unforgivable surface of frozen water particles. A confident stride in his upper body back turned away from the spectators. 

 

/Now I can show them my true self.../ Yuri absently thought as the muscle memory took over his stance. Dark blue eyes widened, /How can he be fifteen years old!?...Yuri Plisetsky...this is...oh so very wrong....I'm straight...and not attract.....No!? It is not right...but...that lithe open tank top...those...firm thighs...if only I could.../Hesitant debates were loudly portrayed inside the older Canadian's psyche. Faintly unaware of the slithering heat that clawed its way all the way towards a sorrowful heart. Replacing the regret and fears with an unmistakeable sensation the nervous shudders transforming its tendrils into something forbidden, another which Jean-Jaques could only dream about.  Unaware that his mouth had troubles with staying closed, as he openly and shamefully gawked at the fifteen - year old...pale skin clad in the light red and blue lilac hues of the stage lights above the rink. Painting the ethereal circle, which the younger Russian thrived on. And taking a good advantage of both his nicknames as a *Russian Punk and Russian Fairy*. Shallow breaths filtered through JJ's lips as he could not recall why it was so difficult to gain oxygen while watching the exhibition skate of Yuri Plisetsky.  But the older man's shoulders tensed withing a few seconds as he watched the interactions down on the ice. Yuri Plisetsky had just thrown is sunglasses towards none other than Otabek Altin. /Why is Otabek down there!? He shouldn't be at the rinkside before it is his turn! Don't look at Otabek like that Yuri!? I have no right....I'm not even.../ Jean-Jaques mind supplied nervously. One might say he had some trouble coming to terms, with the duty to his family and fiancee'. What they would expect of him and not what the haunting shrouds of his psyche threw to the forefront of his thoughts.  

 

Isabella silently watched the increasing and decreasing emotions flicker hurriedly across her fiancee's features. /Truly JJ...how can it be so difficult for you? I know I love you, but your feelings were never meant for me. Do you not think I haven't noticed the similarities between me and that Yuri Plisetsky./ The bundle of tied sorrowful nerves thrummed against her vocal cords. Isabella loved JJ to much to ensconce the usual vibrant and confident figureskater, into a one sided marriage? /No Jean-Jaques...you deserve better than me./  With pursed and painted red lips Isabella muttered just loud enough for her longtime friend and now fiancee to pick up on her confrontional words.  "Will you admit that you like men now JJ?" The man in question fell out of the spell, a quick shake of his head to try and clear his mind. As Jean-Jaques nervously denied such a silly claim. "Wha..I don....like...Isabella you know...tha..."JJ feebly denied...until his eyes narrowed into a glare towards Otabek when he caught Yuri's sunglasses from the rinkside. One elegant black brow raised questionably, Isabella huffed in disapproval. Her lighter blue eyes furrowing. "Jean...we have known each other for over ten years, and you really expect me to believe that you have absolutely no lingering feelings towards that blonde Russian down there? Hm?"   Isabella remarked tersely, as JJ slowly began to look a tad more frightened and ashamed. 

 

Her hands tinkered along side her fingers as the lovely engagement ring. Slithered off the knuckled limb, only two week had it stayed there. Isabella had almost gotten used to the weight, though the faint guilt of chaining JJ to a miserable future strengthened her deciscion. A sad smile on her lips and the ring plopped back into JJ's jersey pocket. "Isabella...why are you? I thought you wanted this as much as me?" Jean-Jaques asked rather shocked as the weight of the ring clamoured against his left pocket. Isabella's short pointed black strands brushed against her cheeks. "Oh I want this Jean....but would you honestly be happy with me?" She murmured softly, JJ was utterely confused. He had been convinced this was what he wanted, but when posed with a question like that. 

 

He readily wanted to say ~Yes...~, however the scratching pain against his heartstrings allowed for a temporary pause. /This does not feel right...then what would...?/ A quick glance down to a grinning Yuri, as the younger blonde turned his focus toward the changing rooms. But not before those dark green eyes caught his staring, JJ was surprised at the feathery brushes marking his skin with a faint red hue in the darkness of the rink hall. "I...think...you should find him Jean..." Isabella encouraged.  

 

A primal force emerged and settled in the legs that could endure, so many quads on the ice. Once JJ came out of his temporary trance, he found himself wandering the vacant corridors of the arena. Heart nervously thrumming against his chest. /Can I really...do this? Surely he will just laugh in my face and carve insults against my ears..../ JJ could agree with his own doubtful thoughts. They had never truly gotten along, even if he had really. And that was good to honest trying to befriend Yuri, by giving him compliments. And throwing encouraging words. What had that earned him in the past few months? One infuriated Russian Punk..yes he had not had much success in that matter. 

 

Yuri absently dried off the salty moisture from his tempered and heated skin. A plain tiger striped towel, the aftershock of his gold medal win yesterday. And now this complete freedom that he had been able to exploit during the exhibition. One hand curled out the band and pins holding his hair bundle in place. Relasing the constrained blonde locks, which curled with damp warmth against the younger boys neck. /Did he really look at me like that? Or was I imagining it?/ Deep green eyes furrowed in concentration he had been trapped between happiness and dissapointment after JJ's free skate. Yuri had expected a lot more from someone who had beaten him twice during the Grand Prix, also expected so much more because of the heated fantasies. 

 

Which had spurned to life the long nights after practice when the younger blonde had tried to rest.  One hand wrapped around the door handle to the changing rooms, a walk should clear his head before the banquet later that evening. But he had not expected to come face to face with the older teen, who had caused these very tantalising fantasies. Those dark blue eyes, the shaven undercut, and the ruffled longer black locks. /My chance now.../ Yuri agreed happily with his trail of thought. It was either do this now or to force away these growing strange feelings from clawing its sharpened roots further around his young heart.  Yuri's hand shot out to grasp a firm hold against JJ's wrist, in a mere few seconds the older teen was no longer outside in the corridor. 

 

A subtle thump against the changing room walls, as Jean - Jaques back greeted the tiled walls. Blue eyes shocked at the spurned strength coming from the fifteen - year - old.  Yuri took a hold of JJ's left wrist and held a firm grip against the wall. "Yuri what...are you...?" JJ asked, out of all the scenario's which had been replayed through his mind. Jean had not expected the younger blonde to catch him this off guard. That lithe, body still clad in that sinfully tempting costume. Damp blonde locks that curled up along the younger Russian's neck. Leant further against his torso, fiercely determined green eyes. Dried out Jean - Jaques lips, he wanted to ask more. "I'm collecting my reward..." Yuri lilted out in accented English and his breath warmed against the older teen's mouth. A blush climbed up JJ's cheeks at those demanding words.  Before he could utter another word, his mouth was claimed by a soft pair of lips. /He!?....Yuri...is really kissing me...? But he is just 15....I can't.../ Jean-Jaques fleetingly lost the debate toward his warring thoughts. These strong feelings only increased, as he began to return the near desperate kisses. Despite being restrained to the wall, the blonde had a firm grip. Around the older Canadian's wrists, a few front teeth grazed against JJ's lower lip. Eliciting a soft moan, a mischevious shimmer rose within deep green eyes. 

 

"Yuri...we can't...this you are 15..." JJ groaned, trying to grasp at the remaining threads of common sense. "If...my age...really...bothered you JJ...I doubt you would have kissed me back." Yuri remarked matter of factly, just as he dared to tease his tongue inside JJ's warm mouth. Blue eyes widened and became hazy with a craving luster, it was a lost cause. He couldn't fight against this anymore, it was too hot, too tempting. Two tongues became familiar with each other, as they trailed a moistened pattern between their respective mouths clashing. Growing moans increasing until their breaths hitched with a need for more air. Yuri reluctantly tore his lips away from the older teen. Green eyes glancing up at the ragged breaths filtering through the swollen lips of the older teen. 

 

A wry smirk up on Yuri's own lips, he felt smug about being able to bring down the King...JJ...to such a shelved look. Yuri allowed his pale fingers to relax their grasp over the lax wrists. Slowly tracing up along JJ's heaving chest, the Canadian team jersey quivering away from the younger teen's slithering hands. Just balanced, at the edge of his broader shoulders. One wayward hand askewly drew itself slowly below JJ's belt buckle. Two pale fingers pressed over the growing warmth restraining against the coarse fabrics of the older teen's jeans. Sultry moans filtering through Jean's swollen lips, "Yuri...if...you...want to stop?" JJ queried although his body responded positevely to the firm pressure against his heated crotch.

 

Yuri tilted up on the soles of his feat to trace his tongue over JJ's sensitive ear as he whispered. "I told you, I'm claiming my reward...and your body is so eager to meet me halfway...not everyone has seen the King JJ...this...submissive..." The younger blonde allowed the words to echo inside the older teen's mind. The vibrational shudder of pleasant warm tendrils...intermingling with their warm bodies. JJ felt compelled to stay, and listen to the sultry words clamouring into his ear. Maybe it would not be so bad to succumb to his feelings and more attentative needs, just this once. It was only the two of them, alone in a very full arena. Though they were occupied with watching the remaining exhibition skaters. 

 

The older Canadian inclined his head into a meek nod. "If...it is you, Yuri, I'll...yield..." After that these words tumbled off the Jean-Jaques tongue, he could very strongly feel the rustling of his belt. And one impatient hand losening the buckle, nimble fingers teased along the sensitive edges, dangerously close to warm skin and a steadily throbbing crotch. JJ groaned, as his body arched against those fingers. "S..stop...teasing...me...Yuri..." The younger Russian chuckled, at the pleading moan. Yuri squatted down on the soles of his feet to get better access to another reward. One requesting green glance into hazy blue eyes, it was a silent order and JJ did not want this to stop. With nervous hands he shrugged down the jeans, allowing them to coil down below his feet. 

 

A sharp intake of breath surprised him as the actual cool temperature of the changing room, swirled around his heated cock. The instant Yuri had swiftly brought down the protective boxers. Leaning his head to the side, while his hands were rather gentle yet firm around the older Canadian's base. The curious tongue slicked against the sensitive flesh, one instant shudder of warmth which coiled up along JJ's body. "Hm, so you liked that? Then how about this..." Yuri questioned one brief glance only to see a very flushed face, and hazy blue eyes. Bringing it closer to his mouth to capture the excited member between his warm lips. The younger Russian hummed, over the soft flesh. Faint throbs brushing against his pale lips. 

 

The younger blonde had a faint idea, of what he was doing. Those fan made comics, he had stumbled over. Had been a very interesting resource for referenced research. And now he was able to test these techniques on Jean-Jaques Leroy. Yuri tried to accommodate the swelling head, before slowly drawing JJ's member further inside his mouth. Yuri's ears picked up the low moans escaping the older Canadian's lips. Before the younger Russian slowly began moving his head, up....and...down gaining a steady rhythm, that eased both teens. Eliciting low moans of leisure, one accidental scrape from Yuri's teeth. JJ's legs lost their strength as he slid down on the floor, ragged breaths escaping his mouth. And the pressure was now off his legs, but he had not taken into consideration that it gave the younger teen better access to his cock. Jean, could not be fully lucid of these consequences. 

 

And the slithering tongue coiled and squeezed around his cockhead. Hips moved up towards the teasing tongue, JJ's was a bit surprised to hear such an appreciative moan from Yuri's preoccupied mouth. "Yu...ri...so close..." Jean groaned out, leisurely while he sensed the prodding tongue tip. Lick up against the salt flavoured tendrils escaping their confines. The older teen curved his back toward that tongue and the feathery white euphoria of an orgasm held its crashing waves, until they found their path towards a new host to its salty consistency. Yuri soon learned that those fan comics had been wrong, it was not a torrent of semen that entered his mouth, and slathered his tongue in a faint film. But a simple steady stream which made his entire body quiver with the shudders of pleasure. Soft breaths filtered through his lips as he crawled on his knees, closer to the spent form of JJ. 

  
He most likely looked like a proper mess, at least JJ made it look somewhat encouraging. But when Yuri leant in to give the older teen a kiss this time JJ, was quick to initiate it. A small smile curving at the first amount of surprise, he had been able to lure out of the michevious Russian. "What will your fiancee's say?" Yuri asked suddenly, and not that he may have felt a bit guilty for seducing the older Canadian. JJ, sighed and shook his head "She broke it off, told me to talk with you...not that I expected all this to happen..." he remarked gently. But the swift relief that travelled across those deep green eyes, seemed to make the tensed shoulders to relax. 


End file.
